Kishana
by KC18567
Summary: A girl, alone in the world. Or is she? Who is this girl and, of course, what does she mean to the Sailor Scouts? Also, who is this new enemy and where did she come from? An Earth savior, black flames and surprise twists. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

It was a dark night. The trees rustled with a soft summer breeze as the wails of a woman were carried through the slumber of her people.

This night was the night of a birth. Unfortunately, it was not just any birth, but a royal birth; one that was sought to be ruined by an underlying evil existing on the planet. That evil came in the form of a man who felt he had been wronged by the majesties of his realm. So, staying carefully out of sight, he waited in the corridors of the palace to exact his revenge. He was going to steal the new heir, just as soon as it was born.

In the birthing chambers, the midwife shooed away the worried King. "The babe will come in his own time, sire," she stated," We but just wait. It is best for your wife if you are not in here hovering over her at this time."

"Go, husband," the queen whispered. "There is nothing left for you to do but keep the people in good spirits. I will give you your son soon."

After two more hours of hard labor, the queen passed out. Her strength had lingered long enough to birth the babe, as it was already crowning. The midwife delivered a little boy, a prince, and stopped to think about what she was doing. Was it really right to hand him over to the enemy just because she and her family had been threatened? He was such a perfect and beautiful boy. Before she could think any more on it, she realized that the queen was not done. Something was wrong at the birthing. It was then that she discovered the twin to the heir. She was born two full minutes after her brother, the perfect little princess. Knowing now what she would do, the midwife cleaned the baby girl and wrapped her in a blanket. Opening the hidden panel in the wall, she handed out the babe. "My family owes you naught," she whispered.

"The kingdom shall suffer, just as I have," whispered the man as he slipped back into the shadows.

As soon as he had stepped into the woods surrounding the palace, the man opened the blanket. _It is not the male heir I desired_, he thought to himself, _although she will do just fine. Nobody will be looking for a girl. I will raise her to know nothing of her birthright. She will become a whore and shame those that love her._

Unfortunately for the evil man, he was killed in a highway robbery that evening. The raiders took the child and gave her to a woman who had lost her own babe. It was only fair, they decided, to let the lost life of a child be forgotten in the gift of a new one.

The girl was named Kishana and dubbed Kisha (Keesha) by the small village in which she was raised.

Her life was one full of hardship, yet joy. She never had to live alone, but she always had work to do. Such was the life of a country woman.

Then, one night, her world was sent spinning. She awoke centuries later in the form of a newly born babe.

Unlucky as she was, the babe was stolen again. This time it was by a hospital attendant who just wanted to have a child.

As fate would have it, the child was destined to be an orphan at a young age. She was sent to an orphanage as soon as she learned to walk, for her "mother" had overdosed on drugs. In this life, the little girl was named Kristen, but her nickname followed her through the second birth. Dubbed "Kisha" by another orphan, she fought through the turmoil of growing up alone and managed to escape on the day of her 18th birthday.

Slowly, but with courage, she walked away from the run down hell in which she had lived and went to find herself a place in the world.


	2. Chapter 1

"Andrew, where exactly are we going?" Darien asked as his best friend pulled him quickly down the street.

"I already told you, Darien. We're going to the Time Lounge. It's that new club that just opened up down the way. All I've heard is good things and I just discovered that the famed Autumn will be singing tonight," Andrew rushed out. "We **have** to go!"

"Wait. I already promised Serena that I would take her there on our next date. I can't go right now, Andrew. She'll be enraged."

Darien pulled his arm from his best friend and stopped in the middle of the moving crowd. Andrew ran a few more steps before realizing that he had lost his grip. Turning around, he glared at his friend and threw his hands in the air.

"Don't you think I know that?? The girls are meeting us there!"

"Oh, well, that changes things," Darien said and picked up a faster pace.

Within minutes, Darien and Andrew arrived at the club. Stopping for a quick second, they smoothed their hair and adjusted their clothes so that they would look calm and collected.

"What time did you tell them to meet us?" Darien asked.

Andrew smiled wickedly. "I told them the show was at five. It's actually at six. Since it is 5:30, they should be here any time now."

Ten minutes later, after the men had bought the tickets to get in, five girls came racing around the corner of the block. Four of the girls came to a halt in front of the guys. The last girl ran right into Darien and then flew backwards with her arms flailing. Knowing what to expect, Darien had braced himself and reached out when his girlfriend went flying. "Dear God, Serena, can't you learn how to properly stop?" he teased.

A small sniffle escaped from underneath the huge crown of messy blonde hair. "Will you never stop picking on me?" the girl wailed "I thought I meant something to you!"

"God, Serena, stop disgracing yourself," Rei replied sharply. As the wailing increased, the group all started fidgeting in embarrassment. Darien bent down and swept the hair away from his girlfriends face to pull her chin up.

"Sere, you know you mean the world to me. If you had looked up, you would have seen me smiling at you. I love every part of you, including your clumsiness," he whispered softly.

That was all it took to quite her. Then, in a sudden and very normal way, Serena threw herself into Darien's arms. He stood up, taking her with him.

"Well, are we all ready to go and see this new singing sensation?" Andrew asked.

"Yes!!" the five excited girls yelled.

Amy paused and lifted a finger to get attention. "Wasn't this show supposed to start at five?" she asked.

"Of course not, I was just using Serena time" Andrew responded.

Everyone laughed, except for Serena, as they all assembled and quickly shuffled into the club to their seats.

The lights lifted on a low-lit stage. In the center was the shadow of a young and beautiful woman. She had floor length, dark red hair with orange highlights. As the lights shot on, her dark brown eyes slowly looked up. It was then that the heavens opened up in her wonderful, engaging, siren song. Not even the mice in the alleyway moved as her voice began in a soft and flowing stream.

_I just want to find the answer_

_To all of my questions_

_Why could you not love me?_

_My soul hurts and cries out for you_

_But, who are you?_

_Why am I searching?_

At the first words to the song, Darien stopped breathing. Her voice, there was something about it. He could almost know every word before she sang it. There was this deep pain in his chest as he listened intently.

_I feel your heart beating close to mine_

_You must be so nearby_

_Can you understand the meaning underneath my words?_

_Do you feel that pull too?_

_Yes, _Darien thought, _I feel that pull and it hurts._ Serena just frowned as she felt Darien grip her hand tightly and looked over to see him under the singer, Autumn's, spell. Yet, even as she felt a jealous rage rising up, she also felt herself relaxing to the hypnotic sound of the girl's voice.

_We must have been entwined at the beginning_

_We must have shared a great love_

_Yet, I find myself questioning how it ended._

_Where did it go?_

Serena looked over at Darien and found him close to tears. Something just wasn't right. Her man never cried over music, right?

_I miss you_

_Where are you?_

_I need you now and always have_

_As I was dying,_

_Where were you?_

_Out there living a happy life?_

Rei felt a strong flow of energy going throughout the club hall. She closed her eyes and let it drift over her in waves, trying to figure out what it could mean. Nothing about the energy felt bad, but she also knew that it was important to figure out where it came from and why. Opening her eyes, she looked straight across the table to find Serena frowning at a shocked and slightly confused looking Darien.

_Give me answers_

_Give me peace _

_I just want to get some sleep_

_All these night have been too long _

_Waiting and wondering_

Amy knew that the way that everything had seemed to stop wasn't normal, but she couldn't pull her mind away from the words being sung. They were so poetic and seemed to pour out a tragic story straight from the inner feelings in the beautiful singer. She shifted forward and found herself leaning into the sound of the song.

Lita and Mina were too distracted to do anything but gape.

Everyone in the entire area was doing the same.

_We must have been entwined at the beginning_

_We must have shared a great love_

_Yet, I find myself questioning how it ended._

_Where did it go?_

_I feel you here, now._

Darien took a deep breath and tried to still his rapidly beating heart. He looked over at Serena and felt a twinge of guilt as he saw the confused emotions on her face. Lifting her hand up off of the table, he kissed it and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm confused, Darien," she whispered softly, with a slight tremble to her words." Why did you react like that? Are you attracted to her? You don't even know her, do you?"

"Serena, I can't explain why her song moved me so much. It has nothing to do with the woman, but everything to do with her amazing voice and poetic words. The music got to me, that's all," he replied softly. When she didn't move away, he leaned in and kissed her gently. "I love you, Sere."

Knowing that everything would be okay, she smiled. "I love you too."

The rest of the group was lost in their own thoughts as the last hint of sound drifted away.

After a few moments, Rei looked at Amy and nodded her head at the questions that she could feel were going to be asked. The two girls looked at the famed singer and then back at each other. They both knew that something was off.

"Autumn" moved off of the stage and staggered back to her dressing room. As soon as she stepped inside, she ripped off her long wig and tore out her colored contacts. Stepping up to the mirror she looked deeply at her reflection. Her natural hair color was a dark, midnight black with red glints and her eyes were the color of a bright spring grass. With a sigh, she fell to her knees and let a couple of tears slip down her cheeks. "Kisha," she berated herself," why are you being so weak."

With a deep, shuddering breath she wiped her face and straightened her shoulders. _He was out there this time_, she thought,_ I just need to figure out who he was and why he means so much to me._


	3. Chapter 2

Michelle, Sailor Neptune, sat on the edge of the building roof looking down at Tokyo. Next to her, her lover Amara, Sailor Uranus, sat holding her hand.

"Did Pluto say what the name of this person was? I mean, if she's our new mission, we should figure out her name," Amara muttered as she softly stroked the back of her girlfriend's hand.

"She told us to listen for the song of the Earth. The girl is supposed to be called Kristen, although I still don't know why she's so important to our futures," Michelle replied. "All we need to know is that Pluto has seen the future. What she tells us has always turned out to be right."

"So, tomorrow you plan on playing all day Neptune? Do you think that will draw her to us?"

"I don't know Uranus," Michelle sighed gently," but something tells me that we'll know if she comes."

Kisha was walking quickly down the street, dressed as Autumn. At just a little over five feet tall, it was hard for her to see through the crowd. Tucking her head down, she practically rammed her way through. When she finally broke free in the park, she took a small empty path. Kisha really just felt the need to get out and away. Singing in the club was a nice job and it paid well, but she didn't feel safe enough to be herself. Instead, she felt the need to wear a disguise and pretend to be a person she was not. Everything about her freedom was also frustrating. For almost two years she had been out of the orphanage, but still on her own. Friends would have been nice, but she just couldn't stop thinking about her dreams and what they were supposed to mean.

Every night started out the same. Kisha would go to sleep and dream about a man. He was tall and dressed well, but wore a shadow over his face. His heart seemed to beat in the same rhythm and time as hers. Also, there was a young girl that she felt was important to what she was trying to find. Then, every night for the last week, something new appeared in the dream. There was an evil, oppressing violence one night. The next she saw the shadows of a group of people, but she still never saw any faces. Life was just so unfair. Even her dreams were a stressful mystery.

Coming out of her reverie, Kisha stopped in her tracks. Someone was playing a beautiful melody on, what sounded like, a violin. With a small skip in her step, she raced to find the source of the comforting sound.

Amara turned when she felt the presence of someone else approaching. Through the leaves she saw a glint of bright colored hair and closely watched a small, beautiful female come to an abrupt halt. The girl seemed to be about her age, but was so tiny that she could have passed for a girl in Junior high. Her doe brown eyes caught with Amara's and the girl took a step back. "I'm sorry," she said softly," I don't mean to intrude. It was just that, well, I heard the music on my walk and had to stop to appreciate the beauty of it."

Michelle had ceased playing and smiled down at the girl. "You are welcome to stay. How could I turn out one who takes pleasure out of my playing? Are you a musician?"

Kisha nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes, in a sense. I sing. Actually, my job is at the new Time Lounge downtown. I'm the singer known as Autumn."

"What a fitting name," Michelle replied with a smile. "Would you like to put words to my song?"

Kisha looked at Michelle in horror, yet with a need to say yes, she turned to see if the other woman was okay with it. Amara nodded her head and went to take her seat again.

"Okay," Kisha said," hear goes nothing."

Michelle started her song again from the beginning. It was an old lullaby that had come to her in a dream and just seemed right in the moment. At just the right time, she heard an amazingly clear and light voice start to sing words that she never would have imagined on her own.

_As the sun and the stars are aligned_

_The Earth and the Moon combine_

_To work towards a wondrous morn_

_In which all can be loved in kind_

Amara sat and patiently listened to what seemed to be a story that she had heard before.

_It takes more than one can give_

_So all things must work as one_

_We try our best to fight_

_While still remaining strong_

_Blow hard wind_

_Crash loud waves_

_Fly high birds_

_Let love soar_

_Grow tall trees_

_Bloom beautiful flowers of the meadow_

_This is the Earth's Lullaby_

_This is the Earth's Lullaby_

Michelle felt tears streaming down her face as she continued to play. The girl's voice was truly magnificent and it really made the song come together. Yet, that wasn't what was making her cry. The words were words to a song of old, a song that was once sung to her in a dream. That realization had hit her very quickly and with a need to hear the rest, she pushed on.

_There are secrets here_

_Whispered words of joy and pain_

_Tales are spread o'er and o'er again_

_One day this place will rise_

_And blessings will fill the skies_

_As a lost one returns to home_

_To help lead in the future fights_

_Raised up from the hard turned soil_

_Oppressed by the people near_

_One soul will someday shine_

_And cleanse this place_

_With a song that we all love to hear_

_Blow hard wind_

_Crash loud waves_

_Fly high birds_

_Let love soar_

_Grow tall trees_

_Bloom beautiful flowers of the meadow_

_This is the Earth's Lullaby_

_This is the Earth's Lullaby_

"You, what is your name again?" Amara asked a little roughly. She knew that this was the girl that they were looking for.

"K.. Autumn," Kisha replied softly.

"I don't believe you," Amara growled. Stepping up to Kisha, she looked down with an intimidating glare. Kisha backed up and tripped over Michelle's violin case. Michelle gasped and reached out, but she wasn't quick enough. Kisha went sprawling and her wig flew off.

Amara took a step and knelt down to retrieve the wig. "See, you aren't all that you appear."

"Amara, stop it," Michelle gasped. "We don't want to scare her off."

With tears welling up in her eyes, Kisha pushed herself up and stood to face the two women that had seen through her. "Why is my name important? Why am I important? I've always been a nobody and I'd almost rather stay that way."

"Of course you are important. You have a beautiful smile and a beautiful voice. I don't know if I'll ever be able to play again without you next to me. You've ruined me," Michelle teased with a soft, understanding look in her eyes.

"Come on, we know that you are hiding your true self," Amara pressed. "You might have good reason, but we would like to help you and we would like to be your friends," she continued, " if that's okay.. Kristen."

Kisha gasped and her eyes got even wider. "H-h-how did you know my name?"

"Let's just say that you must be important," Amara responded, "because you and your name fell right into our laps."

"Who exactly are you?"

"I'm Amara and this is Michelle. Would you like to come with us to have lunch?"

Kisha looked at Michelle, still a little confused, but not wanting to stand in the way of what seemed to be an honest chance at friendship. She couldn't help but trust the beautiful and soft musician, even if she had some doubts about the tall and intimidating one.

"Yes, I'll go and have lunch with you," she finally choked out. "But, before we go, let me be quite frank with you." Pulling out her brown contacts to reveal her startling eyes, she put her hands on her hips and gave Amara her most prideful and arrogant look. "I don't go by Kristen. You can call me Kisha."

With a loud and true laugh, Amara gave Kisha her most stunning smile. "Alright then, Kisha, let's go."


	4. Chapter 3

Deep, deep down in a buried cavern in the earth, a centuries old sorceress awoke suddenly. With a snarling sound, she opened her blood red eyes and listened intently.

_Bloom beautiful flowers of the meadow_

_This is the Earth's lullaby_

_This is the Earth's lullaby_

_Ah, _she thought, _my spell has awoken me perfectly. That sounds like the voice of one that would hold an item known as powerful and pure. I must awaken my minions and make haste in my preparations to rule this planet. Soon, very soon, I shall finally be called what I always should have been; your majesty._

"Oh!" Kisha exclaimed with an open excitement," your car!"

"Yes?" Amara responded.

"It's yellow! My favorite color!"

Michelle laughed at her new friend's spontaneous squeal.

"How old are you again?" Amara teased.

"You know that I'm nineteen, almost twenty. In fact, I'm almost as old and stuffy as you," Kisha stated with the arrogance of a queen.

"Are you saying that I'm stuffy as well?" Michelle inquired.

"Of course not," Kisha reassured her," you're just old."

It was so great to be laughing and joking with people. For most of her life, Kisha was frowned upon for being too stubborn, or too courageous, or too random. She had the manners and the grace of royalty, but she longed for the family that she had never had. Friends had been few and far between, mostly because she was constantly changed from orphanage to orphanage. Finally, even almost two years after escaping that restrictive life, she had the chance to become close with people.

The girls hopped into the car and started for the lounge. Amara and Michelle had explained that they had heard her name from a crazy psychic. After quizzing her on everything in her life, they had been shocked to learn that she was living in her dressing room at the club. It became clear to Kisha that they would not tolerate that, and so she agreed to move in with them temporarily.

When they were about three blocks away from the place, they stopped at a stoplight and a red sporty car pulled up next to them. The window rolled down to reveal a young girl with bright blonde hair in a funny, but cute style and a man about their age whose looks could have been killed over.

"Hi Amara, Hi Michelle!!" the younger girl called.

"Hello there, Serena," Michelle said with a soft smile.

"Hello Serena, Darien," Amara responded in kind.

The light turned green and before the two cars took off, Kisha looked straight into the eyes of the man called Darien. For a brief moment, she couldn't breathe. Her heart skipped a beat and everything around her swam out of focus. _He's the one_, she thought. Now she just had to figure out what that meant.

"Who do you think that other girl was, Darien?" Serena questioned while she rummaged through his refrigerator. "You know,the gorgeous one with Amara and Michelle?"

"Probably a friend, Serena."

There was a knock on the door and it opened up with Mina popping her head in. "Hello?" She called. "Everyone decent?"

"Of course, silly," Serena replied. Magically appearing in front of Mina, she looked around slightly confused. "Did you bring something to eat? I thought I smelled food."

"Stop stuffing your face so much, pig brain," Rei stated as she walked through the doorway. "One day your weight will catch up with you."

"Oh, stuff a sock in it, Rei," Serena retorted.

At that moment, Lita, Amy, Rini, Luna and Artemus all stepped in.

"Aha! I should have known the little brat would have the food." Serena exclaimed.

"There's plenty for everyone," Lita said with a smile.

"Come on in, ladies and Artemus," Darien shouted cheerfully.

Everyone gathered in the living room and sat down in a sort of circle.

"Alright scouts," Rei said with an air of importance," the meeting can begin now."

"I'm the leader, I make that call," Serena stated.

"Enough fighting," Amy said softly," we need to be serious right now. Rei and I both feel that something is going on."

"What's up?" Lita asked.

"Well, it all began at the Time Lounge," Rei started. "While we were listening to that singer, Autumn, I felt a weird vibe. It wasn't bad, but it bothers me because I'm usually not alerted to good vibes."

"Not just that," Amy continued," but while that performer was singing, I pulled out my computer. Her song was literally entrancing people, but it didn't show to be harmful in any way."

"Could it be that the girl was just really good?" Mina asked.

"That's just it, she was good," Rei responded," but Amy and I talked and we both feel like she is important to the Scouts in some manner."

"So, this is all based off of feeling?" Serena questioned.

"If so, I agree," Darien chimed in, earning a surprised look from the scouts. "It's just, something about that lady called out to me. I haven't felt that way since I first became Tuxedo Mask."

Pushing aside the jealous feeling that Darien's statement gave her, Serena looked to Luna and Artemus. "What do you think, Luna?"

"To be honest girls, Artemus and I can not figure out why the girl might be important. The only thing that we have recently turned up was a reference to an old story about a hidden savior one day appearing on the Earth to save it from its hidden evils. That, of course, would be Princess Serenity."

"I'll keep consulting the flames," Rei said with determination, "they'll guide us in the right direction."

"There's just something about her energy," Amy agreed.

"Then it won't hurt to keep a close eye on her," Lita stated.

"Wait!" Darien said loudly, "Listen!" He turned the television up higher and stepped back to pay better attention to what was being said.

_#Earlier this evening, the famed singer, Autumn, from the Time Lounge was reported missing. The last time she was seen was late last night after her grand performance for a packed show. No evidence has arisen to suspect foul play, but everyone is asked to please keep their eyes open for this girl.#_

A picture of Autumn with her long reddish-gold hair and soft brown eyes was put up on the screen. At the bottom, underneath the picture, a hotline number was displayed.

#_Due to Autumn's quick climb in fame, this alert was sent out with the strong possibility that she was abducted. Please call the number at the bottom of the screen with any information.#_

"Oh no!" Rini yelled. "Something evil could have gotten to her. We need to help her. We need to find her!"

"Don't worry, Rini," Serena soothed," we'll all keep our eyes open."

"Yeah," Darien agreed. "I'll even go out as Tuxedo Mask tonight and see if I can't spot her."

Serena felt a lurch in her stomach at Darien's promise, but she knew that she couldn't call him out in front of Rini. Biting back her angry questions, she pulled her future daughter close and then let her mind wander as the rest of the group talked. _Maybe I'm just too possessive_, she thought. _The last thing I want _

_to do is run Darien right into another girl's arms._ With a soft sigh, she picked up a pastry and started finding some comfort in food.

"Maybe I was a little hasty in leaving like that," Kisha said after watching the alert on the television.

"Of course you weren't," Michelle countered," you said yourself that you were tired of fighting off the owner's intentions."

"Maybe I was a little too nice in not beating him down for you," Amara returned with a look of anger. "No man should think he has a right to a girl's body just because she is living in something he owns."

"It's okay," Kisha replied, adding with reverence, "I have the two of you now."

"That's right, you do." They agreed.

_This is it,_ Kisha thought happily as she sat down on her bed a little later. _I'm finally finding a new life with a lot of new horizons._


	5. Chapter 4

Tuxedo Mask was out looking, but he didn't know exactly what for. As he raced from rooftop to rooftop, he thought about his crazy obsession with Autumn. _Why do I feel like I'm supposed to care for her? I don't know her!!_ Then he thought back to the girl with bright green eyes that was with Amara and Michelle earlier that day. For some reason, when she had looked at him, he had felt a zap of energy so strong that he had stopped breathing. Something was obviously wrong with him. _Am I trying to betray Serena? NO! I love her. She is my princess and future queen. Surely this is just me overreacting, right?_

Little did he know, but just a few feet back Sailor Moon was following and actually being quiet. She didn't like the thought of him looking for some girl that he obviously had some sort of attraction to.

_This is the Earth's lullaby_

_This is the Earth's lullaby_

_What is that song? _ Tuxedo thought. He had come out of his deep thought to the sound of a beautiful song, one that he had heard before. _When have I heard it before?_ Suddenly, the song changed into a beautiful trill.

_Tralalalalaaaalaaaalaaa_

_Laaaalalalalalalaaaa_

With each syllable Tuxedo moved closer to what he assumed was the source. Crouching down and staying in the shadows, he let his eyes move around the rooftop where the singing was loudest. With a start, he saw a slip of a girl standing on the edge with her arms outstretched towards him. Then, she started singing a new song; her bright green eyes the only thing that he could make out in the dark of the night.

_Break free of your chains love_

_Draw closer to me_

_Open your secrets_

_Let me see_

_It's time now to end this_

_The pain that you feel_

_By showing you that your deep pain is real_

_I am here_

_I am here and always have been_

_You are there, finally unlocked from within_

_My heart has found yours_

_So don't deny that we are together_

_Until the end of time_

Tuxedo inhaled quickly when he noticed the girl turn and face the edge of the rooftop. She seemed about to move and he quickly leapt to her rescue. Before he could grab her, he was knocked to the ground. His assailant stepped on his wrists and kept him from reaching for weapons. Looking up, he was shocked to see Sailor Uranus.

"Leave off, Tux boy," she stated in a very calm and direct threat.

"I don't understand," he responded. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nobody is touching that girl, not even you. Only Sailor Neptune and I will go near her. Understood?"

"What are you doing, Uranus?" Sailor Moon cried as she suddenly flung herself from the shadows at Tuxedo Mask. "He was trying to save your friend. Why did you attack him?"

"I didn't attack him, chit. I stopped him from bothering her." Uranus replied.

"Why?"

"She was sleep walking, Sailor Moon. It is a known fact that you should not disturb one in the throes of a deep sleep. What was happening was all a part of her inner conscious," Neptune said softly and she gently nudged Kisha towards the rooftop door.

Seeing that Kisha was headed back to her bed, Uranus stepped away from Tuxedo Mask. "You should leave," she said, following behind her charge. "There's nothing here for you to worry about."

"Who is she, Neptune?" Sailor Moon inquired.

"She's a friend, Sailor Moon, a very precious friend. Maybe you can meet her sometime, when she's not sleepwalking off of a roof." With a smile, she also turned to follow Kisha inside.

"Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask said softly.

"She was singing to you," Sailor Moon pointedly responded." Who is she? Do you know? You have to be honest with me."

"I really have never met her. I would have remembered her if I had," Tuxedo Mask replied.

"Of course, she's too beautiful to forget." Sailor Moon spat. Then, in her true nature, her face crumpled and a tear slid down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so jealous."

"It's alright, my gorgeous princess." Tuxedo Mask pulled her into his embrace and rubbed her back comfortingly. "You have every right to be upset. She was singing a love song and holding her arms out to me. But, you have to know that we can't understand what she was seeing in her mind. She could have been singing about her love, a man that we don't know."

"You're right," Sailor Moon whispered. "I shouldn't despise her. She seems really lost and alone."

"Did her voice sound familiar to you? It did to me, but I can't place it," Tuxedo stated.

"Yes, it did! I thought she sounded so lovely, almost more amazing than that singer that you were looking for."

Tuxedo Mask stepped back and looked down at Sailor Moon in surprise. "I think that we just found our missing performer."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Red eyes, red, red eyes were staring at her. Then a hand reached out and grabbed for something, right over her shoulder. A girl's scream sounded right behind her and Kisha started screaming as well, because she didn't know what else to do.

All of a sudden she was back in reality. Michelle was gently shaking her and looking down at her with a frown. "Kisha, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I have the most terrible dreams." Kisha cried as she covered her face with her hands.

"Well maybe there is an explanation for it. Did you know that you sleep walk?"

"No." Kisha responded. "I do?"

"Well, you did not too long ago," Amara chimed in as she set a cup of steaming tea in front of the frightened woman. "It's nothing to worry about. Michelle and I are light sleepers. We'll keep an eye out for you."

"I'm terribly sorry. I really don't want to be a burden."

"You are not a burden, Kisha," Michelle replied.

"Absolutely not," Amara agreed. "It's nice to have another person around."

"Thank you. Please, don't stay up because of me," Kisha said as she picked the tea up.

"Well, if you would like, I'll bring some music up for you to sleep to," Michelle offered.

"That would be great."

A little while later, Kisha laid back against her pillow and let the sound of music drift over her. It was going to be so easy to get used to have friends. She just hoped that she never had to give them up and that, some day, she'd be able to repay them for all that they had done. Also, she hoped that her nightmares were only dreams because it seemed that Amara and Michelle would die if they were not.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, so I know this is a little into the story but I thought I'd go ahead and say Hi to ya'll. Thanks for visiting the story and reading what I've written! Hopefully you stay tuned.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the show Sailor Moon. I am only borrowing them for my storyline and self made character.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"YOOOHOOO!! Hello? Anyone there?," came a loud and rather chipper voice from the doorway. Kisha looked around her and then went and knocked on Amara and Michelle's door. Opening their room door, just a crack, she stuck her head in to find that they weren't in there.

"Hello? Amara? Micheeellle?," the voice sounded again.

"Umm.." Kisha muttered as she looked in the bathroom. Then, she remembered. They had both gone off to work. "Shoot," she mumbled. Smoothing her bangs out of her face a bit, she straightened her shoulders and went to meet the intruder.

Serena was standing in Amara and Michelle's living room, feeling just a little bit guilty for dropping in. She knew that somebody was home because the lights were on, but she did not want to be interrupting anything. Seeing movement out of the corner of her eye, she turned and came face to face with the sleepwalker from a few nights ago.

"Uh, Hi there. Amara and Michelle are not here right now. Can I help you?" Kisha asked politely.

"Oh, hi! I'm Serena! I just dropped by to deliver some cookies," Serena responded, holding out her plate of homemade goodies.

Kisha looked down and saw the blackened edges of what seemed to be deserts. Biting back a laugh, she gave Serena a soft smile and took the offered plate. "Thank you, Serena. I'm sure that they will enjoy these. I'm Kristen, Amara and Michelle's houseguest. Would you like to have a seat? I'll make us some tea."

"That sounds great! Thank you," Serena answered with a big grin. Sitting herself down in a comfy chair, she picked up a candle and tried to look interested in it. "So, um, how long have you been staying here?"

"Only a few days. I was forced to leave my previous residence concerning some minor issues. Thankfully, these two wonderful ladies took me in," Kisha explained. "Would you like a slice of cake, Serena?"

"Oh, would I!" Serena exclaimed.

With a very light and beautiful laugh, Kisha looked over at her. "You have quite a way about you. Are you always so honest concerning your feelings?"

"I'm always happy for cake."

Laughing again, Kisha came around the chair and handed Serena her cake. Setting a tea cup in front of each of them, she daintily poured their tea and took a seat.

" You seem to be about the same height as me. That's uncommon," Kisha started the conversation.

"Oh, you're right! We could share clothes! I love pink and I have a sweater that would look wonderful on you!" Serena chattered happily.

"Oh?" Kisha responded with a smile. "So, how do you know my hostesses?"

"We've known each other for forever! Amara and Michelle are some of the greatest friends anyone could ask for!"

"I agree. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without them. We met in a park recently and really hit if off. It's nice to finally have some genuine friends."

Serena frowned at Kisha's words."Do you not have many friends?"

Not minding how forward Serena was, Kisha answered sincerely. "No. I don't have any friends save these two rescuers. My life hasn't been a very interesting one."

"Well, we're friends, aren't we? Please say you'll call me a friend, Kristen. I would so love to be there for you!" Serena proclaimed.

"Thank you!" Kisha said responded with enthusiasm. "How lucky I must have become! Oh, and all of my friends call me Kisha."

"Well, Kisha, would you like to come with me? My friends and I are having a get together and I'm sure they would all like to have one more person! Please? Say you'll come?"

"How could I say no?" Kisha replied, smiling. "Let me grab my purse and we'll go."

"Okay!"

As Kisha rounded the corner, Serena smiled to herself. She had been very wrong Kisha. Instead of being egotistical and selfish like Rei, Kisha was more understanding and comfortable to be around, like Darien. With a soft laugh, she realized what she had just thought and was happy to be over her jealousy of Darien and this girl. Kisha was lonely and needed a friend, not an enemy.

…………………………………

Kisha, on the other hand, was thinking as well. She was thinking about her turn of luck and how amazing it was that this bubbly and funny girl had randomly showed up. Scribbling a quick note to Amara and Michelle, she picked up her purse and walked back out to the living room.

"Ready?" Serena asked.

"Most Definitely," Kisha responded. Sharing a smile, the two girls walked out the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Sorceress sat in a cave and stared at the dark flames in front of her. "Flames of death, come forth. Show me life and purity in which to take!" she called with a throw of her arms. The flames leaped higher and revealed in their midst the picture of happy little girl who was walking with a bunch of teenage girls down a sidewalk.

"I call forth from the dust, dirt devils! Go, find me this girl and take her life force that I might give you yours!" The soil seemed to move and then started swirling up in the air and took off, heading in the direction they had been given.

"It has been too long a time. I must have bones to throw and hair to use for potions and poisons. A few humans here and there will go unnoticed. Then, she said to her flames, I shall call forth the girl that has the great power; the one that has been prophesied as a queen in her own right. I will defeat her and take my place as the ruler of Earth and then the universe. With time, all things will come together."

The flames died back down as the sorceress turned away, her red eyes closing for the moment. The cave was cast into shadow and the cloak of evilness around the place started seeping out to destroying all of the land and animals that were too close for its liking.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"OH!" Kisha exclaimed, standing in front of the temple behind Serena.

"I know, isn't it great? My friend Rei lives here with her grandfather and it's such beautiful place!" Serena responded without even turning around.

Letting out a soft breath, Kisha reached a hand out and tried to get Serena's attention. She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe. Her whole body hurt, as if her very life was being squeezed out of her. When she managed to lift her head up slowly, she saw the worst sight in the world. It was the red eyes from her dream! "SERENA!" she screamed. Then, she lost sight of everything and felt herself falling into a dark, dark vortex.

Serena spun around and her face went white at the sight of Kisha fainting. Moving more efficiently than she ever had before, she ran behind her friend and managed to catch the brunt of her weight while getting herself knocked to the ground. "Kisha? Kisha?"

Looking all around, Serena spotted a flash of pink and managed to prop herself up with Kisha's head in her lap. "Rini!! Rini!! Get over here! Quick!"

Rini skipped out from behind the tree she had been playing next to and came to a halt. "Serena? Who's that? Is she okay?"

"Rini, go get Darien," Serena commanded as she looked down at Kisha's still body.

Rini's eyes widened and she spun around and ran back the way that she had come. "DARIEN! DA-RI-EN!" she yelled loudly.

Serena didn't know what to do. Gently, she shook Kisha and said her name. When there was no response, she looked to see if Kisha was even breathing. Thankfully, her chest was moving but it seemed to be a difficult chore for Kisha to take a breath. With a sob, Serena pulled Kisha closer and rocked back in forth. "We just met," she whispered," don't leave before we can be friends."

All of a sudden, Rini's cries of "Darien" turned into screams.

"Rini!" Serena moved from Kisha and towards the sound of Rini's voice. What is this? A nightmare? she thought as she ran towards her would be daughter.

Running around a giant tree, she tripped and fell right into moving dust. When she starting spitting dirt out of her mouth, Serena also spit out what looked to be an eye. With a scream, she scrambled away and up against the tree. The eye moved up and came into alignment with another eye on the front of a dust tornado. "What in the world?" she mumbled as she heard another muffled yell from Rini. Looking around, Serena saw Rini being lifted up on one of the tornados and jumped up while pulling out her brooch. "Stop right there!" She yelled after transforming. "You are the weirdest things I've ever seen, but you sure don't seem to have good intentions. Put her down or, in the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

The dirt devils seemed to grin at her words and, instead of fleeing, came at her. Sailor Moon, Serena, threw her tiara and it went right through them without doing anything. Next thing she knew, she was inside of a dirt cloud and being suffocated.

Strong arms reached in and grabbed Serena. She knew immediately that it was Tuxedo Mask and reached for him to pull her free. Instead of being released, though, he was dragged in as well. As they both were being smothered in dust, Tuxedo Mask wrapped them in his cape and tried to keep them both from being cut off from air. Then, it stopped.

Somehow the dirt devil had been pinned back to the ground. When Sailor Moon looked closer, she gasped. The demon had been pinned down, in between the eyes, by a yellow rose. "Tuxedo? Your rose has turned another color."

"No, Sailor Moon, I didn't throw one."

They both looked around to find that all four of the dirt devils had been pinned to the ground, each by a single yellow rose. Rini was sitting next to one of them and poking it with her wand. Somewhere in the confusion, she had transformed. "Sailor Moon, why did Tuxedo's rose change color? How did he get it to keep the dust trapped all together like that? Sailor Moon?"

Serena was shaking her head in confusion, when she suddenly gasped and ran away, de-transforming as she went.

"Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Mask echoed as he watched her disappear. He turned to Rini and watched as understanding dawned on her face.

"Oh no! That lady!" she yelled and took off after her future mother, also de-transforming.

Tuxedo followed suit and went to see what was going on. When he came upon his girls, he was shocked to see the girl from the other night lying in the grass. "What's going on, Sere?" he asked as he bent down to take a look at her.

"I don't know," Serena answered with tears in her eyes. "She's been out cold since right before those things attacked."

"Well," Darien said as he checked her pulse," she's breathing really deeply and her pulse is rather slow. We better take her inside the temple and find everybody else." Picking her up, Darien waited for Serena and Rini to move ahead of him and together they went into the temple to try to figure out exactly what had happened.


	7. Chapter 6

Serena threw open the door to Rei's room with force. The other sailor scouts were sitting around Rei, who was getting ready to do a fire reading. Upon the entrance of their leader, they all looked back and gasped.

"Hurry Ami," Serena said frantically," take a look at Kisha."

Ami scrambled up and moved quickly to the girl in Darien's arms. "What happened, Serena? She's out cold and the three of you are filthy."

Serena took a chance to look down at her grimy self and grimaced. "Well, Kisha and I were walking and then she fainted and then Rini screamed and then there were demons and then we remembered Kisha and we came to find you."

"Slow down, Serena," Lita stated. "What was that about demons?"

"No, first we need to get her comfortable," Ami demanded pointing at Kisha. "Rei, go and find me your strongest incense. We need to try to wake her with a strong smell. Darien, you need to put her on a pallet. Serena and Rini, go wash your arms and hands. Lita, I need some tea. Oh, and Mina you can find me a blanket and a pillow."

There was a split second of complete silence as everyone took in Ami's random control and then Darien kicked everything into action by moving. As soon as Kisha was settled, Ami held a strong bowl of incense next to her face while Serena gently shook her shoulder. "Kisha, Kristen, wake up," Serena pled. With a moan, the patient's eyelids flickered and then opened.

"Wha.. who? Where am I?" Kisha asked, quickly sitting up.

"You're at my friend Rei's temple," Serena replied. "You passed out right when we got here. Are you okay?"

"I think so."

***********************************************

Darien couldn't take his eyes off of the girl. Even while pale and weak she was gorgeous. Her ebony hair fell across her face in a soft swoop and sat in perfect contrast to her emerald eyes. She was Serena's height and shape almost perfectly. _Maybe that's what it is_, he thought,_ I'm attracted to her because she reminds me of Serena in a way._

When Lita urged a cup of tea into Kisha's hands, Darien came out of his thoughts with a shake of his head. "You ought to sip that slowly. It wouldn't be smart to gulp it all down," he offered as Kisha took a huge drink.

"He's right," Ami agreed.

Kisha looked up and into the most beautiful, dark blue eyes she had ever seen. "Oh," she muttered as her tea cup slipped from her shaking hands.

"Whoa, careful," Serena said as she caught the slipping teacup without spilling a drop.

"How'd you do that, Serena?" Rini asked. "You usually only make it worse."

"Well, that's not nice," Kisha reprimanded the little girl softly. "You should never point out a person's flaws or make general assumptions about them. Young ladies should know that."

All of the scouts looked embarrassed about this, while Darien rubbed the back of his head. Surprisingly, Rini only giggled. "That's what my mommy and daddy always tell me," she replied. At that, Serena beamed and Darien loosened his shoulders.

"So, what do you say to Serena?" Kisha encouraged.

"I'm sorry, Serena."

"That's okay, munchkin," Serena returned.

"You two look an awful lot alike. She could be your daughter, Serena." Kisha continued.

"Oh, well.. um.." Serena muttered.

"We get that all the time," Rini responded," but we're cousins and I'm just staying with them until my mommy and daddy call me back. Right Serena?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's right."

Kisha swung her legs over the side of the bed and stuck her hand out to Rini. "I'm Kristen, but you can call me Kisha."

"Okay, Kisha. I'm Rini. " With that, Rini climbed up next to Kisha and sat next to her, swinging her legs.

Mina took a step forward. "I'm Mina and that's Lita, Ami, Rei and Darien," she said, pointing at each in turn.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'm sorry if I gave you a scare. I'm not prone to this sort of thing. I promise," Kisha blurted out.

"It's no problem," Ami replied.

"Would you like something to eat?" Lita asked. "We were planning on having a picnic today. What better time than now?"

"That would be nice," Kisha said.

"Well then, come on," Rei said enthusiastically, "I'll show you outside to the perfect spot." She helped Kisha stand and hooked her arm through hers, guiding her towards the door.

The rest of the group followed happily.

"WHAT HAPPENED!!!" the sorceress screamed at her dirt devils. "You were sent on a simple mission. I wanted that little girl. Don't tell me that she overpowered you!"

"No, your evilness," came the grainy reply from one of the devils. "We were in control of the situation, but we somehow were detained by simple roses.

"ROSES??!!!"

"Yes, madam, roses," muttered on of the other dirt devils.

"You have failed me. How did these roses detain you?"

"They paralyzed us. We do not know where they came from or how they did it, but we were only freed by you calling us back."

"In my flames, there were two others. Who were they?"

"They seemed to be the guardians of the little girl. They did not seem much of a threat."

"Well, then. We will just have to try again. Not yet, I want to consult my flames on these roses. Then we will get rid of them and eventually prevail," the sorceress stated. With a flick of her wrist the dirt devils were sent back to the Earth and she went to stare into her dark flames.

*************

Everyone sat sprawled under some trees on a blanket. Lita and Ami were talking with Serena and Darien about the food, Rei and Mina were discussing fashion and Kisha was playing with Rini.

"Do you know who I am?" Rini whispered to Kisha. "I mean, who I _really_ am?"

"Yes, you're Rini," Kisha said with a smile.

"No, I mean.. you remember me, right? I'm the princess of Crystal Tokyo and that makes me your…" Rini continued.

"Well, if you are a princess and we are in Tokyo then you would be my liege," Kisha responded with a curtsy and a giggle.

After giggling with her, Rini looked up into her eyes. "I guess you aren't from the future then."

"No, I'm not. But you want to know a secret about me?" Kisha continued, thinking that Rini was just playing a game.

"Sure!"

"Okay, I am the missing singer from TV," Kisha told her in a whisper.

"No you aren't. That lady had red hair and brown eyes," Rini replied disbelievingly.

"Hmm, you're right… those were a wig and contacts. How can I convince you that she is me and I am her?"

"You can sing me a really pretty sing. The prettiest song ever and then you have to promise to show me your disguise."

"You are a smart little girl, Rini," Kisha answered. "We have a deal."

"Okay, go ahead and sing if you think you can."

"Of course I can," Kisha said with another smile. "I'll sing you the first song I sang to Amara and Michelle."

"You sang to them? How do you know them?"

"I met them while Michelle was playing and put words to her song," Kisha replied. "Ready?"

Rini shook her head "yes" and Kisha closed her eyes and started to sing.

_~As the sun and the stars are aligned_

_The Earth and the Moon combine_

_To work towards a wondrous morn_

_In which all can be loved in kind~_

As she continued, she became louder and clearer. Without knowing it, Kisha had become the center of everyone's attention.

_~It takes more than one can give_

_So all things must work as one_

_We try our best to fight_

_While still remaining strong~_

_Blow hard wind_

_Crash loud waves_

_Fly high birds_

_Let love soar_

_Grow tall trees_

_Bloom beautiful flowers of the meadow_

_This is the Earth's Lullaby_

_This is the Earth's Lullaby~_

"Stop!" Darien yelled loudly.

Kisha, as well as all of the other girls, turned to look at him with a start.

Darien jumped up and stalked over to Kisha, towering over her as she sat in the grass. "How do you know that song?"

"I don't know. It's one that I used to hear in my dreams, when I was a little girl." Kisha answered with a frown.

"Who exactly are you?" Darien asked while folding his arms across his chest.

"Who exactly are you!?" Kisha yelled back at him, jumping up to jab her finger in his chest. "Excuse me, good sir, for singing a song that used to give me comfort and peace! Pardon me for stealing something that you must have copyrighted! Where do you get off being such a jerk?!"

Darien, looking down at her with stormy eyes, picked her up by her arms and brought her to eye level.

"Hey, put her down, Darien!" Serena yelled, running over to them. "She hasn't done anything wrong."

"You don't frighten me anyway," Kisha told Darien before letting out the highest pitch, loudest sound anyone had ever heard.

Darien let go of her to wince and cover his ears. As Kisha fell to the ground, she rolled over, jumped up and stepped back into a fighting position.

"What was that?!" Rini asked, her eyes huge in her face.

"That, my dear, was a beautiful high E"

"Can you teach me to do that?" She asked incredulously.

"Maybe some other time," Kisha replied, turning and walking back towards the temple. "Thank you," she said over her shoulder," but I don't believe everyone wants me here. I'll talk to you later, Serena."

As Kisha left, Serena whirled on Darien. "How could you?" she asked with tears welling in her eyes. "How could you be so mean? This isn't like you, Darien."

"Sere, I don't know what came over me. Honestly, I don't. There's just one thing that I need to know. Where did she learn the song of the Earth? That song died out with the Moon Kingdom."

"Who knows, Darien. Maybe it was passed down through her family. It's possible."

"Wait," Rei cut in. "Didn't you say that she was an orphan?"


	8. Chapter 7

A week later, Rini was skipping down the street when she ran into a short, young woman with black hair and midnight blue eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry ma'am," she said sweetly before looking straight in the woman's face.  
"Why, that's alright," the lady replied with a smile. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a yellow rose. "This is for you. Have a nice day." She stood up and ran off quickly.

Rini looked down at the perfect, single yellow rose in her hand. "Wait a minute…"

**********************

Kisha stopped pulling and sat down with a hand to her brow. "This is hard work, I hate weeding."

Michelle smiled as she took her gloves off. "Yes, but the flowers appreciate it."

"How are you ladies doing out there?" Amara called from inside. "Do you want another hand?"

"We're almost done," Kisha and Michelle said at once.

With a laugh, Michelle set her glass of lemonade down and took a seat on the ground. "Don't you just love the flowers at the gardens?"

"I've never been, what's it like?"

"I just saw you there yesterday. You were looking at the yellow roses," Michelle said with a laugh.

Kisha looked at her and frowned. "No, I promise you that I've never been."

"Oh, well the girl I saw looked just like you. That's weird."

"Yes, but I guess it could happen to anyone," Kisha replied with a shrug and bent to pull on another weed.

*****************

"Kisha?! Kisha!!" Serena called and ran up to the lady walking ahead of her. Pulling on her arm, she went to apologize and stopped when the lady turned around. "You aren't Kisha…"

"Who is Kisha?" the lady asked with a gentle smile.

"One of my friends that I need to talk to," Serena replied. "Sorry to bother you."

"Oh, it's not a problem. I've been stopped by three other girls today with the same name on their lips. My name is Lauren, and you are?"

"Serena. It's nice to meet you, Lauren. You know, the only difference between you and Kisha is your eyes. Hers are green and yours are a lovely shade of blue, just like my Darien's," Serena babbled with a smile.

"Oh? Maybe I'll meet her sometime. My mother always told me that I had a twin out there," Lauren responded with a shake of her head.

"I'm sorry that we've all been bothering you. Would you like to join us for a soda?"

"That would be nice," Lauren answered.

Serena hooked her arm through Lauren's and started walking with her towards the arcade. "So tell me, where are you from?"

"Here, in Tokyo. I'm specializing in botany at the gardens. I just love flowers."

"Really? What's your favorite flower?"

"The yellow rose, of course." Lauren stated.

Something about the way that Lauren had spoken of her favorite flower put off a warning in the back of Serena's mind. Choosing to ignore it for the moment, she opened the door and they stepped in to the arcade.

***************

"I will find out who she is," the sorceress said to her flames with a smile. "If not in this way, then there will be another."

**************

(Flash Back)

^^Moon Kingdom.. many years ago^^

A very young servant lay in agony. She was hurt, but strong and determined. Her queen was in labor and so was she.

With her long black hair spread out and tangled around her, the girl bore down again and heard a healthy cry. A woman came into the room and the next thing the servant knew was complete and total darkness. She had been knocked out.

The next morning, the servant awoke with her babe at her breast. First thing, she pulled aside the blanket and looked the babe over for imperfections. When she found none, she sighed with a smile. Her green eyes looked into the blue eyes of her little girl and she frowned. It was hard to know what the child could look like, since she had not seen the face of her attacker. "At least you are not ugly," she whispered with a smile before laying back and continuing to rest.

*************


	9. Chapter 8

Lauren and Serena walked into the arcade and moved to where the group sat. "Hey everyone, this is Lauren," Serena said, pulling Lauren up beside her.

"Oh, you're the one that we keep mistaking for Kisha," Mina said. "So sorry, I'm Mina."

"I'm Lita and that's Rei, Ami, Rini over at the game and Darien," Lita supplied, pointing at each in turn.

"It's nice to officially meet all of you," Lauren replied with a smile.

"You look just like Kisha and you look like Darien too," Rini said, coming up to stand in front of Lauren with her hands on her hips. "Who are you?"

"I'm an only child with no living family," Lauren stated.

"If you say so," Rini muttered, moving up onto the seat.

Lauren looked over at Darien, "We do look like we could be related. It has to be the dark hair and the eyes," she supplied.

"I suppose so." Darien said with a shrug. Her deep, husky voice really got to him. It was the exact opposite of Kisha's and yet, it was also really familiar.

Rei stared at the girl that Serena had just introduced to them. Just like Kisha, this one had a strong energy to her. They were different though, very different. This one had a strange and peaceful aura.

"Do you cook, Lauren?" Lita asked, trying to keep conversation flowing.

"Oh, no," she answered," I just grow plants."

"That sounds fun," Ami said," what type of plants?"

"Flowers, trees, various types of grass even."

"Do you sing?" Rini asked, out of nowhere.

"I do, but it's not what I wanted my life to be about," Lauren answered. "I've always dreamed of helping Mother Nature and the Earth in any way I could. Botany is something that makes me feel that I'm making a difference and preserving something special."

"Why did you give me a yellow rose the other day?" Rini continued to push.

"I believe that roses have healing properties, they're good for the soul. Oh and the yellow rose is the rose of friendship, it seemed perfect at the time." Lauren smiled and Rini smiled back at her. _Maybe she isn't so bad_, Rini thought, _maybe I was wrong and it is Lauren not Kisha. I only met her once, afterall._

Just then Amara, Michelle and Kisha walked through the door.

************

After finishing in the garden, Amara and Michelle had decided that they needed to make sure that things were patched up with Kisha and the sailor scouts. She had told them the story about meeting Serena and the picnic. When she mentioned passing out, the two lovers shared a look. They knew that she was physically sound and they knew that there was something about her that they were supposed to watch for. What they didn't know was whether Kisha was supposed to mean harm or help to the scouts. Pluto had warned about the song of the Earth and after she heard the words of the song that Kisha had sung, she gave them another warning. The song of the Earth was a key to the final battle of the Earth. Those words of doom were enough to make the two scouts worry, a lot.

Anyway, something was up with Kisha. Michelle knew that she had seen her at the Gardens with the flowers. The question was, why was she lying? Did she not remember? Was it like her night of sleepwalking?

With those questions in mind, the three girls headed out for the arcade. They knew that the scouts liked to meet there after school.

*****************

"Oh my god, it's like looking in a mirror," Lauren stated, with a hand to her heart.

"What in the hell?" Kisha responded.

"Kisha, Lauren.. Lauren, Kisha.. " Lita supplied.

"I guess she wasn't lying," Michelle whispered to Amara.

All of a sudden, the scouts communicators all lit up. Each of them reached for their communicator and shoved it out of sight, except for Serena who crouched down and opened hers.

"Serena!" Luna said. "Get the scouts together and meet us at the temple immediately."

"Will do, Luna," Serena whispered. She looked around the table as Lauren and Kisha were still distracted. "Girls, we need to go. Temple."

The scouts all nodded in response and got up to leave.

"Uh, left grandpa alone doing really hard work. I better get back to him," Rei said quickly, bolting out of the door.

"Oh, I left a turkey in the oven. Haha, don't want it to burn the house down," Lita shouted, bounding out behind Rei.

"I better help Lita get that turkey basted," Mina shouted over her shoulder with a wave.

"There's a huge test in organic chemistry tomorrow, I have to get back to studying," Amy said with a smile.

"Huge sale, donuts, down the street. Catch you all later!" Serena squawked, tripping her way out of the arcade.

"Guess we're stuck with this mess, huh?" Rini sighed, looking over at Darien.

"I guess so," Darien responded, shaking his head in despair.


	10. Chapter 9

Everyone was at the temple, except for Serena.

"You'd think she'd be the first one here, since she's the first one I contacted," Luna grumbled.

Just then, Serena came flying through the doorway and landed in a heap on the floor. "Sorry, dropped my communicator and had to go back for it," she said with a shrug and a smile. Luna buried her face in her paw while Artemis piped up.

"Girls, Luna and I have discovered some interesting information."

"What's that, Artemis?" Ami asked.

"Well, you told us about the dirt demons and when we researched them there was not anything. Luna decided last night to punch in the song that your new friend was singing. There was an entire legend to ?"

"It seems as though back in the days of the moon kingdom, there were little struggles happening on the Earth. Just like there have been for centuries, they were struggles for power and leadership. Everyone knew that the King and Queen were rulers by right because they had in them the magic of the Earth. When Prince Darien was born, though, everything was thrown into turmoil. On the same night of his birth, a serving girl in the castle also gave birth to a child that looked just like the royal family. Some claimed that the King had an affair and that was how the girl child was born. Others claimed that the girl child was the lost prophet. Then another woman came forth with another baby girl, claiming that she had found her and that the little girl was a true royal. Both baby girls disappeared. One had green eyes and one had blue.

When the King ordered the midwife to come forward and explain that there was only one child born, she could not be found. It seems that the midwife had killed herself after helping deliver Darien. One night, the Queen had a vision. She dreamed that she was in the future and that she was meant to help find the one who would save the Earth. She awoke with a song on her lips and called it the song of the Earth.

As the story goes, the servants of the Queen learned the song and passed it around the kingdom. It was sung as a promise for peace and prosperity within their planet. The legend of the song claims that one will come forth in the darkest hour of the Earth and save it from an inner evil.

In order to protect his son from the confusion of his birth, the King decreed that the happenings of the birth were not allowed to be mentioned. He asked Queen Serenity to seal the minds of the people of the Earth, including himself and his Queen. Serenity did as he asked and stored the knowledge away. The song of the Earth continued to be sung among the people, but none could remember where it had come from. They only knew that it was a comforting song of triumph.

When the moon kingdom was attacked, the song died out. According to legend, it would arise again in a time of great need and despair." Luna explained

"So, if it has come back now, what does that mean for us?" Serena asked.

"We don't seem to be living in a time of despair," Lita pointed out.

"To be honest girls, we don't know what it means," Artemis replied. "All we know is that we need to keep an eye on your friend. She was the one who brought it back and that could mean good or bad things for her."

"One thing about your story stuck out to me Luna, the two baby girls. Lauren and Kisha look like Darien and one has blue eyes and one has green," Ami stated softly.

"You're right, Ami. Artemis and I believe that the baby girls were sent to the future when they disappeared. We believe that they might be twins, who were used for power in the past and will represent power for the future."

"Should I consult my flames?" Rei asked.

"By all means," Artemis replied. "We're going to need all of the help we can get. Scouts, we need to prepare for battle because it looks as though it is right around the corner. The dirt demons came from somewhere and I have a feeling that they'll be back."

*******************

"So, your name is Lauren?" Kisha asked as she put a hand out to see if the other girl was real.

"Yep and yours is Kisha?" Lauren responded, taking hold of Kisha's hand and looking into her face.

"It's Kristen, actually. I just picked up the nickname in the orphanage."

"Oh, you were an orphan?"

"Yeah, it happens."

"Kisha, this is so weird.. but my crazy mother always swore that she gave birth to two babies."

"That is a little weird. How could she lose a baby?" Kisha spat with some anger.

"So, ladies.. why don't we all have a seat?" Darien suggested, noticing how other customers were looking at them strangely.

"I'd rather not," Kisha replied. "You are rather rude and I don't want there to be a huge scene in this nice little store."

"He's rude?" Lauren asked.

"Quite so," Kisha responded.

"Want to come to the gardens with me?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Kisha replied with a smile.

The two girls linked arms and left a stunned Darien and giggling Rini standing there. Amara and Michelle looked at each other, with a nod Michelle took off after Lauren and Kristen. Amara turned to Darien.

"So, looks like you might want to apologize before she slanders your good name," she said with a smile.

"Why is she important to you and Michelle? What does she mean?" Darien countered.

"That's none of your business cape boy," Amara threw over her shoulder and she turned to leave.

"Amara? Is Kisha okay?" Rini asked.

"She's just fine, sprite."

As Amara left the arcade, Darien turned to Rini. "Well," he sighed," best go find Serena."

"They're at the temple. Can we get ice cream first?"

"Sure, sweetheart, but you can't tell."

"Cross my heart," Rini said with a cute little laugh. Darien picked her up on his back and they took off as well.

*******************

Lauren and Kisha walked through the gardens, stopping to look at flowers along the way.

"Tell me, Kristen," Lauren said," do you know any special songs?"

"Well, that's actually kind of funny. Darien flipped out the last time that I sang, became a major jerk."

"Do you think maybe he liked it too much?" Lauren asked with a suggestive look.

"What? NO. He and Serena are cute together," Kisha said, pulling away from Lauren. "I do think he's attractive though."

"That is very true. I'm more of a blonde hair, brown eyes type," Lauren continued.

"Not me, dark and mysterious is the way to go."

The two girls looked at each other and shared a smile.

"Sing that song for me?" Lauren pressed

"Just a little bit," Kisha said.

~_As the sun and the stars are aligned_

_The Earth and the Moon combine_

_To work towards a wondrous morn_

_In which all can be loved in kind~_

_~It takes more than one can give_

_So all things must work as one_

_We try our best to fight_

_While still remaining strong~_

Out of nowhere, Lauren joined in with a perfect harmony.

_Blow hard wind_

_Crash loud waves_

_Fly high birds_

_Let love soar_

_Grow tall trees_

_Bloom beautiful flowers of the meadow_

_This is the Earth's Lullaby_

_This is the Earth's Lullaby~_

With no warning, whatsoever, giant flames burst out of the ground around the two girls. The last thing Kisha and Lauren knew, was the sound of an evil laugh as they were surrounded with blistering heat.

*************


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!! I'm not giving anything away, you'll figure it out as you continue to read. 

**********************************************************

"hahahaaaaa" a voice laughed in the darkness. "You will lead me to the chosen one, now."

"What are you talking about?" Kishana responded. "Who are you?"

She saw a woman sitting on her knees in front of black flames, the woman's long, dark hair fanned out around her. "You don't know?" the familiar voice responded. "It doesn't matter. Your song has awoken me and if I am awake, then so must be the chosen one."

The woman slowly started to move her head. As she turned around, Kishana found herself staring into her own face with blood red eyes. "NO!" she yelled.

********************************************

Michelle had been listening to the entrancing harmonies of Kisha and Lauren's voices when she suddenly saw flames erupt from the ground. "NO!" she yelled. Running towards them, she transformed into Sailor Neptune. "Neptune tsunami!!" she yelled, pulling forth her power as she never had before. A giant wave erupted out of her staff and poured over the flames. There was a hissing sound as water met fire and then the flames died out, only to come shooting right back up. So, she tried again.

*******************************

"Guys, something is wrong!" Rei shouted, jumping up from her fire.

"Sailors transform!" Luna shouted.

The girls all jumped up, transforming. Eternal Sailor Moon looked around the group. "Where to, Mars?"

"The Gardens, quickly!"

"Sailor teleport!" Serena yelled, grabbing hands with Mercury and Venus.

"Sailor teleport!" They all yelled, shooting off to help.

When they arrived at the Gardens, they found Neptune throwing out her staff and yelling "Tsunami!" They watched as her huge wave overcame the fire, only to have it shoot back up again.

"Mercury Ice Storm!!" Mercury cried, finding a new power. The flames froze, but the heat was melting the ice quickly.

"Mars Fire Reclaim!" Mars yelled. Her flames shot out and met with those causing the problems. Then her flames started coming back to her, carrying with them the foreign fire. As it came back to her, the foreign fire hit her, throwing her backward in pain. It then went through the ground and lept back up around two unmoving figures.

"Mars!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled.

"Jupiter Lightning storm!!"

"Venus Heartbreak!"

The combined powers of Jupiter and Venus hit the flames, causing them to get smaller. But, again, they just got bigger. Suddenly, they shot out, directly at Eternal Sailor Moon. The flames wrapped around her and seemed to feed on her energy.

Tuxedo Mask and Mini Moon came running up to the scouts. With no hesitation, Tuxedo Mask threw himself into the fire to be with his future wife.

Rini looked around terrified, the flames were everywhere. They were burning everything they touched. The Gardens were being ruined and the fire just kept spreading. Before she was engulfed in them, a figure leaped out in front of her. The figure was covered in a long green robe and wearing a veil. Whoever it was, shot out their hands and starting chanting in a tongue that Rini had only heard in the future. All of a sudden, the flames in front of them turned into nothing but ashes. "Hurry," the person whispered, "Go to your friends. I'm afraid that the world is in for much destruction. I can not control them all."

Tuxedo Mask had pulled Sailor Moon from the flames after Neptune had washed them out. Her wings were in tatters and she had burns all up and down her body. Gently, he set her on the grass and fell to his knees beside her. "Serenity?" he whispered.

"Endy," she moaned. "Tell Rini. Use crystal. Careful"

Rini heard her mother's voice and pulled out her bell. From her bell, she extracted her crystal and held it up. "Silver crystal, please take away the fire. Please help us!" She called. In a matter of seconds, the flames were gone. They had been reduced to ashes, just as the ones that the stranger had destroyed. Rini fell down and curled up into a ball, fast asleep. Mars limped over to her future princess and picked her up, then moved to where Endymion stood holding Serenity.

Neptune raced over to where the flames had begun. In the middle of a big circle of ashes lay Kisha and Lauren, completely unharmed. "What in the world?" she whispered. "What just happened here?"

***************************

"NO!" Kisha yelled, sitting up quickly and knocking Amara over. She found herself sitting in grass, surrounded by her group of friends. Lauren was laying next to her and seemed to be struggling to open her eyes.

"No, what?" Michelle asked her gently.

"Evil red eyes. It was me. It was me and red eyes. Black flames, red eyes," she whispered. "You have to leave, you all have to leave."

"What are you talking about?" Amara asked gruffly. "What do you mean that we need to leave?"

"She's after you, Sailor Moon. She's after you. Run and she will find you. Hide and she will seek. I will know." Kisha said in a monosyllabic tone.

"She saw you," Lauren chimed in, sitting up quickly. "She knows. She knows."

Suddenly, both girls fell back over, unmoving again.

"What's going on here?" Mina asked in horror.

"We need to keep them away from Serenity," Amara replied. "Something isn't right here."

***************************************

Kisha was trapped. Her body wouldn't move and she couldn't feel anything. She sat by the flames, not knowing what was happening. There was a sharp pain as the flames engulfed her face and she found herself flying back into nothingness.

**********************************


	12. Chapter 11

Darien took Serena back to his apartment. He didn't like what had come out of Kisha's mouth. He knew something was wrong with that girl and he did not want anything to happen to Serena because of her. Gently, he set his love on the bed and started removing her clothing. Where there had been burns, her skin was now smooth and perfect thanks to the silver crystal. Her strength had been sapped, though, and he knew that she just needed to rest until she had enough energy to wake up and eat. As he pulled off her clothing, he couldn't help but admire her body. Slowly, he moved a hand up her stomach and cupped one of her breasts. She moved and softly whispered his name. Pulling the blanket up over her, he kissed her forehead and went to make her food.

**************************

"Serenity," a voice said softly. "Serenity, beware."

"Who are you?" Serena asked. "Why are you hiding yourself from me?"

A figure emerged from the darkness, clothed in a green robe and veil. "I am the one that you must discover. You must help me to awaken. Only you have enough power. Only you can awaken me so that I can save you."

"Save me? From what?" Serena asked softly.

"From your love, Serenity. I must save you from your love."

"Endy?"

"No Serenity, not your lover, your love. It is too great. You sacrifice too much."

"What is your name?" Serena inquired.

"Emeldra. You may call me by my rightful name, Emeldra."

"Emeldra? Who are you?"

"I am the breath of this wind, the power of this shaking, the life of this dirt. I am one that you must find. You must release me. I call to you and I ask you to help. "

"I will help," Serenity replied. "Just tell me what to do. What can I do?"

"Use your crystal Princess Serenity, but do not use your life force."

"How is that possible? The crystal uses my life force."

"You must learn, Serenity. You must learn. I will wait here until you do. I can not help you until you do."

"WAIT!" Serena yelled.

************************

Darien heard Serena call out and rushed into the room. Gathering her against him, he gently ran his hands through her hair. "Shh, it's okay love," he said softly, "I'm here."

"Darien?" she whispered as her beautiful eyes flew open. "Who is Emeldra?"

"I don't know, why?"

"She needs my help, Darien. She needs me," Serena answered, falling back asleep.

Darien tucked her back in and went to finish making food. Something was going on and he needed to figure out what that something was. _Maybe Luna and Artemis can help_, he thought. _I'll contact them and ask them about Emeldra._

***********************************

Kisha awoke to a slap on her face. "Get up and tell me what you were talking about," Amara yelled.

"Ouch" Kisha whispered, anger showing on her face. "Why are you hitting me?"

"Do you know what you said? What did you see in your sleep?" Amara continued.

Kisha looked over to see Michelle interrogating Lauren. "Amara, I don't know. There were flames, black flames and an evil lady and she turned around and had MY face. MY FACE! But, my eyes were red and she.. I.. cackled. I don't cackle."

"Kisha, this is very important. What did she say?"

"She told me that I was going to lead her to the chosen one. Then she mentioned something about destroying the chosen one, destroying Sailor Moon." Kisha replied.

"Michelle?" Amara said, looking away from Kisha and at her. Michelle nodded her head to show that she had heard the conversation. "What about you, Lauren?"

"I remember singing with Kisha and then flames, but nothing after that. When the flames shot up, I felt myself falling. I must have passed out."

"Fine, you can go home Lauren. Just do us a favor and stay away. We don't need you here." Amara replied.

Lauren gave Amara a confused look, stood up and stormed out.

Kisha sank to the floor in misery. As tears rolled down her face, she spoke "what's happening? I'm not the same person. I don't know who I was or am or will be. All I know is that if my dreams become reality, it's not going to be pretty." Standing up, she lifted her chin and looked straight at Amara with a regal glare. "I don't want to hurt anybody. I don't want to be the cause of pain. I'm leaving." Kisha started moving towards the door. When Michelle called out, she ignored her


	13. Chapter 12

"So, tell me again Sere," Darien prompted," What was the name of that woman in your dream?"

After letting her sleep for a well, he had made love to her and fed her. Now, Darien was all about getting important information from Serena. Slowly, Serena leaned forward and put her mouth on Darien's earlobe. "'Wouldn't you rather go back to the bedroom," she whispered.

"Oh, you minx," He let out in a frustrated sigh. "We can't. You know that Rini is coming over here to get you and take you back home. Your dad would kill you if you didn't return with her. No, scratch that, he would kill ME."

"Like daddy doesn't already know." She responded.

Darien's heart stopped for a split second. Then he opened his eyes and cursed upon seeing Serena's silent mirth. "That's it. Somebody is going to be punished."

Serena's eyes went wide and she let out a squeal, scrambling to get away. Darien went right after her. He grabbed her, picked her up in a bridal fashion and placed her on his couch. Pinning her arms above her head with one hand, he successfully used the other one to start tickling.

******************

When Rini heard the squealing, she immediately pushed the door open and ran in. "Oh, yuck," she stated rather loudly.

Darien swung his head around and gave Rini a slow grin. With the same "deer in the headlights look" that Serena had worn, the little girl turned on her heel. Right before she made it to the door, it was pushed shut and she was swooped up into strong arms. Darien set her on top of Serena, who was still recovering. Next thing they knew, mother and future daughter were being tickled to death at the same time.

The apartment door slid open again and four heads stuck in through the crack.

"Aren't they just adorable," Mina chirped.

"Well, I know that they definitely look like a little family," Lita responded.

"I say that we make the fight a little more fair," Rei stated.

With that, the four girls crept in and, on the count of three, they all put their hands out to tickle Darien. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Quick as a cat, he whipped around and pulled all of their hands under his arm. With his free hand, he whipped out a rose and started tickling them all under their noses.

"ACCK," Lita gasped," Da-ri-en.. y-y-you, you're killing.. us."

He continued in his battle for a few more seconds before he suddenly got jumped from behind. Letting go of Lita, Mina, Ami and Rei's arms he skidded forward a step from the sudden weight added to his own. Darien would have turned his head to look, but he couldn't see with Rini's hands over his eyes. She was balance on Serena's shoulders and Serena had her arms secured around Darien's waist.

"Truce!" He hollered.

"Only if you take us all to a movie next week," Rei bribed.

"Okay, okay. I guess that what I get for being a master at tickling." Darien replied.

"No, that's what you get for taking on too many people at one time," Ami chided.

With the little game ended, all of the scouts gathered around the table while Darien went to grab drinks.

*********************************

Kisha walked around, kicking rocks out of her way. She had no idea where she was going. The name "Sailor Moon" kept playing through her head. Of course, Kisha had kept that name to herself when talking to Amara. For some reason, she felt the need to protect this "Sailor Moon".

Lauren had seen her leave Amara and Michelle's. Following at a safe distance, she tried to gage when a good time would be to make Kisha aware of her presence.

*****************************

"Emeldra," Serena said softly. "She said that her true name was Emeldra."

All of the girls looked at her quizzically, but Rini jumped up and clapped her hands.

"Do you mean, Emmy?!" She asked excitedly.

"Emmy?" Darien asked.

"Wait, don't you know who Emmy is??!" Rini questioned in shock.

"No, sweetie, I don't," Darien responded," Who is she?"

"She's the High Princess in the future. I've only met her once though."

"How could that be, Rini?" Serena asked gently. "Aren't you the Princess? You ARE my only Princess.. right?"

Rini giggled. "You know that I don't have a sister, mom."

"The only other way that there could be a Princess is through blood ties," Ami stated.

"Well, duh!" Rini said, rolling her eyes. "She's the High Princess, but she's not the CROWN Princess. I'm the Crown Princess. Emmy is my aunt."

**********************

The Sorceress could feel her powers growing. She had taken a few sacrifices from small habitats and was fueling her dark flames very well. It was time for her to try to tunnel out. With a shout, she rocked the foundations of the Earth, from the very core.

**************************

None of the scouts had time to register Rini's words. Before they even had time to hear them, the entire building started shaking.

"What in the—" Lita started, right before the lights went out.


	14. Chapter 13

"We aren't the only ones following Kisha," Michelle whispered.

"I know. I hate to be tough on the girl, but we have to protect Serenity," Amara replied.

"I just hope that she isn't the cause of our problems. Serena has taken a liking to her and you know that Serena never gives up on people that she likes." Michelle pointed out.

Amara stopped and looked straight into her partner's eyes. "I know. That's what bothers me."

************************

Lauren had finally decided to make her presence known to Kishana. She pulled a yellow rose out from her bag and held it in front of Kisha's face. Kisha stopped, took the flower gently and turned around to hug Lauren.

"Whoa, how did you know that it was me?" Lauren asked.

"I just know. You are the only one that even likes me right now." Kisha explained.

"Oh, whatever. Michelle and Amara are following you too."

"Yeah, I know," Kisha stated. "They just want to make sure that I don't get caught in the middle of anymore problems, though."

"It's getting dark," Lauren replied, "Why don't you come home with me?"

"Well..." Kisha started to respond, but instead threw herself forward. "Get down!"

Whirling clouds of dust had arrived, spinning in tornado-like fashion from behind a building. Kisha knocked Lauren over, keeping her from getting trapped. Unfortunately, as she went to stand up, Kisha was caught inside of one of the devils.

********************

Michelle and Amara caught sight of the devils, but didn't have time to transform. They ran into the middle of the struggle, trying to grab the two girls, but ended up getting themselves trapped as well. Amara tried to call on her power, but found that she couldn't. Dirt poured into her nose and mouth and she tried to keep spitting it out, but it was getting too thick. Michelle was facing the same problems. The two scouts found each other's hands and held on, both thinking about the fact that trouble was occurring when Kishana and Lauren were together alone. Then the world started shaking and everything went black.


End file.
